Happily Never After
by Ms. May
Summary: Luck doesn't know why, but his family is really starting to get onto him about the whole 'perpetually single' thing. It definitely has nothing to do with a certain young Heiress he keeps running into. Luck x Eve fan fiction rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, I just want my brother back."

Luck noted that despite the way her body trembled, there was no fear in her eyes. Perhaps it was still there, somewhere behind the bravado. Even so, that was brave, a little thing like her, makin' demands to a room full of mobsters.

"But that's awful!"

Now there was sadness in her eyes, the fight gone from her tiny body. Tears welled in her glassy eyes, however Luck couldn't bring himself to sympathize.

Dallas Genoard was the scum of the earth, a bastard among bastards. Even thinking his name, after he murdered so many good men, made Luck's blood boil. However he also understood family and the pain that losing them caused.

"With all do respect young lady, your brother killed several of our men in this same room one year ago. He did so without pity." Luck had always thought it best to address issues like this with facts and reason. If this girl's story was true, then she'd been searching over hell and high water for her scum of a brother. He supposed she deserved some truth. "We will not apologize. At best, we can offer our condolences, but I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do for you." Reasonable.

"He's in the Hudson, so I suppose that means it's okay for me to pick him up?" Bartolo Runorata inquired.

"Of course.' Luck replied, though in all honestly he didn't like the way he was capitalizin' on the situation. That rat was meant to stay drowned, and if anyone had any say in getting' him out it was the young lady. "But don't you think his family should be able to claim him first?" He gestured to the Genoard girl.

"What exactly are you going to do to my brother?" She stepped forward into the room, hands clasped as she approached Bartolo.

"Some tests. We'll examine him in a certain laboratory I have." Luck thought that perhaps being a lab rat was worse than drowning continuously. It looked like this situation was working out well for the Gandor.

"So you promise that you'll bring him back up?" Big brown eyes stared up at him in pleading. When the lights of the Gandor hideout reflected off of them, her eyes almost seemed amber, glowing with bits of gold.

"Yes, then at least he'll be freed from the suffering of continually drowning forever."

"Will it be possible for me to visit him?"

"You have my word." Luck had to restrain himself. _The word of a Runorata, good one. _He thought tersely.

"Then please go fetch my brother."

There were some protests on behalf of the newspaper guy and a few words exchanged about a murder Luck didn't know, and didn't particularly care about. The big idiot woke up, and was promptly shot. It surprised Luck only the slightest, though he noted with some interest that the Genoard girl was more terrified than relieved. He remembered that not everyone was so pleased by bloody revenge.

"Does that help you understand how I feel about this matter?" She stood in shocked silence, staring at the hand Bartolo extended. Luck coulda rolled his eyes. The girl prances around in a pink dress with a ribbon tied in her hair; murder isn't exactly how you want to communicate something like trust.

"My brother needs to understand," She said, to Luck's surprise. Her voice was calm and steady. Perhaps after everything, she may have found blood for blood a bit more comforting. "that there are miracles. If I help him escape from the hell he's going through now, he'll have to realize it's true." For a few moments she was quiet, eyes closed. Then she turned, and began to leave.

"Please excuse us Gandor." Bartolo said before following. "I must take my leave." _You cannot, sir, take from me any thing that I will more willingly part withal._ Luck though, dully remembering that he needed to get a new copy of Hamlet. Then he thought that Ms. Genoard reminded him a bit of Ophelia, the death of her family, the way she was dragged into bigger and bader games by bigger and bader people. Except Ophelia allowed herself to fall into despair when someone tried to kill her family, and he hadn't been able to actually kill her brother . . . Of course he wasn't Hamlet in this situation. That would have made Ms. Genoard his lover, which would be crazy. He'd only known the girl for a few hours. He wasn't Claire.

The words of caution that came from Ms. Genoard's companions fell on deaf ears. Luck watched them go, then watched the way she turned, and quieted those protests with a look. Yeah, that girl was real brave.

_Good luck Ms. Geonoard. _

He stared at the door for a few minutes after she left, a bit of anxiety riding his heart. That wouldn't end well; he could feel it in his bones. He turned back to his brothers, both of them staring at him strangely.

"What're you guys lookin' at?" Luck demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Berga replied immediately finding something else to look at. Keith didn't say anything.

It was some time later, when fog choked the air, thicker than blood, that Luck ran into a young lady.

"Pardon me Miss. . .

"Oh I'm so sorry . . . "

"Genoard?" And when the young woman turned up her face, it was indeed the same young lady that'd made all of that commotion.

"Mr. Gandor." She looked about as surprised to see him as he was to see her. "My apologies I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I ought to be the one apologizing, Miss Genoard, but if you don't mind my asking, what're . . ." She didn't seem to be too interested in sticking around and chatting. Already she was leaving, trying to continue her way down the street.

"I'm so sorry to be so rude, but I must be going." She turned back, shivering slightly, and bowed her head.

"I'm sure that wherever you're going is very important, but you should take another street. These alleys aren't safe for a lady like yourself." Luck insisted, stepping a bit to the side so that he blocked her path. Jesus, what was this girl thinking running around in the fucking slums of New York at night. He kept his face cool and calm, caring only vaguely that he had places to be himself.

"I'm just passing through quickly." She avoided his eyes, turning in favor to glance around the alleyway.

"I know it seems like a good idea, but there're muggers and worse that trample through these alleys when the sun goes down." Luck sighed. He really didn't want to explain the kinds of things that could happen to her if she wasn't more careful, but she didn't exactly seem to catch his drift, so what the hell was he supposed to do? There was no way he could just let this sweet little thing . . . Where the hell had that come from? What he meant to say, was 'young woman'. He couldn't le this young woman go running through some of the shittiest back alleys of the city at night. She chewed on her bottom lip, seemingly contemplating his words. But then she sighed, drew herself up to her full height (which incidentally only reached the bottom of his chin), and looked him straight in the eyes. For such a soft looking gal, she sure did have nerves of steel.

"Thank you, but there's something I need to do." There was one last thing he could try.

"Did you ever dig up your brother?" Luck felt a little bad about having to be so underhanded, but c'mon. She'd get herself killed trying to do whatever she 'needed to do'. Her reply took time, the questing sitting in the open air just long enough for the silence to become uncomfortable.

"Yes. . ." She said softly. It irked him to know that she had so swiftly freed her brother from his punishment, but the decision hadn't rested with him.

"I know I'm not really one to talk about what your brother would want, but I can't help thinkin' he'd be none to pleased to know that you're not putting your own safety above other business." Luck shoved his hands in his pocket, aware that she was probably highly attuned to the irony of this situation.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure he'll understand once I explain the situation to him."

"Look, I know your brother's little gang has disbanded, but that doesn't mean there aren't other people, that're wandering these streets." Her obsceneness was beginning to frustrate him, almost as much as his insistence did. He didn't know why he was so wrapped up in making sure she was safe. It shouldn't have mattered to him what trouble some girl got herself into.

"My brother's friends don't hang around here anymore?" And for some reason that question seemed to deflate her. Luck watched her shoulders sag, her head lower a little bit.

"Yeah, we drowned all of those bastards in a river remember?" It wasn't smartest thing Luck Gandor had ever said, but he didn't even realize how insensitive it was till it was hangin' out in the open air. For a few moments, she looked like she was about to cry. _Oh shit. _"I'm sorry, that was uncouth of me."

"No, it's alright. I wasn't aware that Dallas' friends wouldn't be here. Thank you." Her voice was soft and her eyes trailed the ground.

"Wait a minute, were you lookin' for them?" Luck couldn't believe what he was hearing, and if his face weren't pretty much stuck in that unfalteringly cool mask, his jaw would have dropped. She didn't respond, but the way she clenched her hands, and her body became rigid, he knew the answer. "Pardon me Miss, but what were you thinking? Those guys were bad news. In all likelihood they woulda rather hurt you than help you."

"I'm just trying to find my brother, I thought they might know." She looked him straight in the eye, all of that tenacity pushing right back to the surface.

"I thought you said . . ."

"We found the barrel of cement you had put him in," That phrase sounded awfully accusatory to Luck, despite the very restrained and even fashion in which she said it. Maybe he was feeling guilty . . . Nope, he still hated that bastard. Maybe it was pity he felt, for her anger, and for her pain. "but he wasn't there."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Genoard." Luck said, attempting to placate her now obvious frustration. While he wasn't too happy to hear that Dallas wasn't suffering, he was at least sorry to hear that Ms. Genoard was. "after all the trouble you've been through to find him, that must have been very disappointing."

"I'm not going to stop looking for him." Ms. Genoard spoke what he felt was her mantra.

"I didn't think you would." He replied, a small smirk breaking up the political calm of his face. A slight blush dusted her cheeks, and for a moment, the tension and anger within her seemed to relax.

"Good by Mr. Gandor." She turned to leave once again though this time, she retreated out of the alley way. He hadn't noticed earlier, but she was wearing white. The dress was a bit thin and didn't look particularly well equipped to deal with the weather.

"Wait," He called, grumbling and pulling his umbrella out of the inside of his coat. "take this. Looks like it'll rain." Eve nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Gandor." She smiled, and as she took the umbrella from his hand, their fingers brushed.

Luck opened the door to their base of operations, welcoming the blast of warm air and smoke that accompanied it.

"What happened to you?" Berga asked, glancing up from the cards on the table only fractionally.

"It rained." Luck replied, shucking his soaked coat.

"Of all people Luck, I would have thought that you were sensible enough to take an umbrella, what with the way the weather was looking." Kate chided, not unkindly, as she passed the card table. At his customary spot Keith smirked fractionally, placing his hand on Kate's and squeezing it gently.

"I did remember an umbrella." Luck replied, opening a drawn on the far side of the room to retrieve a new packet of cigarettes. God damned rain ruined his brand new pack.

"Where'd it go, up your ass?" Berga snorted a laugh.

"Berga." Keith said, his voice made of steel. He flipped over a card. Upon closer inspection, Luck saw that they were playing blackjack.

"Sorry Kate, I forgot I was in the presence of a lady." Kate smiled good-naturedly, though rolled her eyes. Luck understood perfectly. Of all the unpleasant things that being a ganger's wife had exposed her to, swearing fell somewhere near the bottom of the list.

"Where did your umbrella go?" Kate asked, picking up his sopping coat and hanging it up.

"I gave it to a girl I ran into." He stuck the cigarette between his teeth and flicked the lighter.

"Really?" Berga asked dubiously. Keith turned over another card. Berga swore, though under his breath.

"It looked like it was gunna rain. She was wearing a white dress." Luck explained, taking a deep drag and adding his own smoke to the air.

"You gave her your umbrella?" There was something he didn't like about the look in Kate's eyes.

"It was a cheap piece of shit anyway." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his damp pockets and leaning against wall.

"That was awfully thoughtful of you." Her smile was like honey. "What was her name?" The million dollar question. As soon as it left her lips, there was a change in the room. Keith and Berga continued their cards, and despite the fact that Berga lost his bet four times in the row, he didn't get particularly agitated. Keith didn't say anything, though his eyes kept landing on the empty space behind Berga.

"It was no one, just some girl." Luck shrugged casually. He was not playing this game.

"How rude," Kate pouted. "You didn't even ask her name? Did you tell her yours?" Luck pushed himself off the wall, a slight scowl on his face.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You just ran into a girl, and were inspired to giver her your umbrella."

"Yes."

"Weren't you worried about getting wet?"

"A little rain never killed anyone, especially not me."

"What was her name again?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember? But she did tell you her name?"

"I guess."

"And you didn't tell her your name."

"No."

"So when she told you her name, you just kind of stood there mute."

As much as he did love Kate, and he really did, she was like a sister to him, sometimes, that sisterly love could drive her to be the biggest pain in his ass.

"I'm sorry, but when did you become a cross examiner Kate?" Luck snapped.

"Somewhere between falling in love with a mafia leader and learning to love his ridiculous family." She replied smoothly. From the card table, Keith was beaming. Well, his eyes were beaming. His lips were just kind of barely not a frown. Berga was only barely able to restrain his sniggers of laughter.

"Look, I don't know remember her name alright. If I remember later, I'll be sure to tell you." Luck sighed, defeated. "I'm gunna go to my room, I have some business I need to take care of." He made his way to the door.

"I'm sorry if I got a little nosy. I was just wondering." She sighed, placing her head on her hand.

"No, I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. I'm sorry Kate." He sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"It's alright, goodnight Luck." She waved him goodbye. As soon as she was sure that Luck was out of earshot, she smiled. "Well, here's hoping our mystery girl returns that umbrella."

Eve Genoard was wandering around town again, careful to avoid the alleyways, because Luck seemed to be very insistent that she did. She never really walked around the city much, and honestly the alleyways didn't look that different from some of the smaller streets, so she wasn't entirely sure she wasn't in some back alleyway. Of course, she did know that this was near the Gandor home so she was probably decently safe.

Her exact memory of where the mafia base was located was a little shaky. The last time she was there, someone had driven her and she had been much more preoccupied with her thoughts than the roads. But she did have an address, courtesy of the Daily Days, so that was at least something. A coat was wrapped around her shoulders, something long that trailed near the ground. Her gloved hand twisted the fabric of the little umbrella she had been given. Maybe she looked a little conspicuous, she thought. She probably could have had her maid or her butler return it, they probably wouldn't have stuck out so much . . . but . . . That wasn't proper. She was a lady after all. If Luck had given it to her in person, she must return it in person.

The door was as she remembered, a dark wood with a green and gold glass window. When she knocked there was no answer for a few minutes. It occurred to her that it was entirely possible no one was home. For all she knew, they were only rarely there. Just as she was about to turn and leave, the door opened, and a young woman was standing in the doorway. Her blond hair was cut short, a style not totally unique in the day, but with enough spunk to give it it's own character. Her lips were a sweet red, full, like the petals of a rose. Aside from the lipstick, she wore very little makeup, which gave the impression of a innate command. Red for command, and innate for the natural pallet of her face. Yet the woman was overwhelmingly delicate looking. The deep neck and tight curve of her dress was elegant as opposed to sexy. Her hands were thin and long, with very neat, if a little short, nails.

"I'm so sorry I must have the wrong place." Eve began, mortified that she had been so sure. There was no way this lovely and delicate looking woman had anything to do with the Gandors. Aside from the lipstick, nothing about the woman was particularly intimidating. "My most sincere apologizes."

"Wait a moment." The woman commanded, though her voice was infinitely gentle. "Are you here to return that umbrella?" She pointed a dainty finger at the umbrella in Eve's hands.

"Um. . . Yes, actually." Eve smiled politely. If truth be told she was wildly confused, but she was a lady and ladies did stand around gawking "Mr. Gandor lent it to me the other day, when it rained. I'm sorry for a delay in my returning it, I've been a little busy." Which was partially true. She had been busy, but she was also rather nervous. The last time she had been here, there had been a great deal of unpleasantness.

"It's no problem, why don't you come inside? Luck is out at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be back any minute." The woman smiled, opening up the door to reveal the dim smoky interior of the base.

"Actually I . . ." Her grip on the umbrella tightened. She shouldn't enter. The Gandor hideout was a den of sin. And yet, it wouldn't be for long. Luck would be there any moment. "I would be delighted, thank you." She stepped past the doorway, her heart jumping as she heard the click of the door behind her. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" Eve cursed the callousness with which it came out, but the woman only seemed amused.

"Only if you don't mind my asking the same. My name is Kate Gandor. Please call me Kate. I'm married to Keith Gandor. Now feel free to take off your coat and tell me who you are." Eve did ash she was bade, speaking while she removed her coat.

"My name is Eve Genoard." Eve nervously smoothed out her dress before turning back to face Kate. The woman was giving her a strange look. "I'm sorry, is something wrong?" Eve nervously smoothed out her dress again. It was one of her prettiest, or so she had always thought. The dress was a gentle blush pink, spotted with little white dots. Around the center was a white satin sash, tied in a neat bow. She wore a white ribbon around her neck, and one in her hair. Her gloves were white with little pink ribbons on them, as were her kitten heels. However, now that she was standing next to the woman, she felt like a little girl.

"Not at all. You're a very lovely lady Eve." Her smile was warm and genuine. Eve blushed, unused the attention. Sure, there were plenty of times when men had looked her up and down, smiled and said she looked nice. There were just as many when their tight-lipped wives flatly agreed, sipping their flat champagne. Most of the boys here age, were more interested in the other girls her age. And the other girls her age would often just look her up and down, give a short little laugh, and tell her she looked 'cute'.

"Oh my . . . Thank you." Eve returned Kate smile in kind. "And if you don't mind my saying, you're very lovely too. Your dress is wildly elegant." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could think of their impossible impropriety. Kate seemed surprised, though pleasantly so.

"You've got very good taste, this is the dress I first met Keith in. It's one of my favorites." She smiled.

"Really?" Eve asked stunned. "When did you meet him?"

"I was playing the organ for silent movies. One day fewer and fewer theaters would show silent movies. I got to play less and less. Then one day a man came up, and asked me where he could hear me play. He said he couldn't see the faces of the people making the music in the movies, and that didn't sit right with him. After that, I saw him all the time, popping up here and there." A serene smile drifted across her face, the memory lighting up her face. Eve didn't mind when she seemed to slip into a daydream. Instead she herself wondered what it would be like to look back after she got married. Would she even remember when she met her husband, let alone what dress she was in. "But enough of my silly reminiscing. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Eve followed Kate into the room. The walls had been plastered over so no bullet holes were visible.

"Take a seat at the card table, I'll be right back." Before Eve could protest she had slipped out the door. Sitting alone at the card table, Eve's thoughts wandered to what she had been wearing the first time she met Luck. It was one of her usual dresses, pink, with poufy sleeves and a bell shaped skirt. The cuffs were ruffled. She remembered that it had cleaned up surprisingly well, considering all that dress had been through. Eve wondered if Luck still had the suit he worn. A shiver ran down her back, and she looked up from her clasped hands. A man was looking back at her.

Mr. Keith Gandor stood, his eyebrows lifted in the slightest fraction of surprise. Even the sight of him began to fill Eve with a sort of panic. In the short interactions they'd had, Mr. Keith Gandor had never once spoken to her, though she got the feeling he was none too fond of her. Eve's mouth opened to respond to his unasked question, yet another woman's voice came out.

"Oh, Keith. This is Eve. She's returning Luck's umbrella." Kate's smile was like honey and her eyes sparkled with something mischievous.

"Ms. Genoard." Mr. Keith Gandor replied, his eyebrows settling back down a fraction of an inch. Something that Eve was sure was akin to understanding flittered across his face, before the mask of the gangster settled back into place.

"Do you know each other?" She enquired, setting a cup down for Eve. Mr. Keith Gandor nodded. The panic that had seeped into her bones jumped and rattled, urging her to speak. She wanted to bet he one to tell Kate. She didn't know why, but she wanted to.

"The Gandors were kind enough to help me when I came to them a little while ago. You see, while I love my brother dearly, he had become somewhat unruly in the past years. Yet, despite this, they were willing to help me find my brother." She smiled, dazzling, if perhaps a little nervous. Mr. Keith Gandor gave her a quick look before nodding to Kate. In response Kate hummed her acceptance before sitting down across form Eve. Eve's heart nearly stopped when Mr. Keith Gandor sat next to her. He was the oldest of the Gandor brothers, and despite having someone like Mr. Berga Gandor for a brother, Eve had always found him the most frightening. There was something unsettling in the way he carried himself. His suit was finely pressed, all sharp edges, not unlike his face. His hands were blunt and calloused. When he steepled his fingers, they reminded her of the great Romanesque cathedrals she has learned about. He was tall, dark, and while he lacked the grandeur of a Gothic Cathedral, he stood with a finality that dared anyone to try their hand against him. In his simplicity and honesty, there was terror. It was a promise of hell for those who refused to comply.

"So you're a pianist?" Eve addressed Kate, hoping to distract herself from Mr. Keith Gandor's dead gaze.

"Yes. I don't play professionally anymore, but there's a piano in the other parlor that I use to entertain myself." Kate smiled and sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"I used to play piano, though I haven't played in a while." Eve ghosted her fingers across the table, tapping out a melody she used to know.

"Really? Your hands are so little." Eve almost laughed.

"I know, it made things difficult sometimes. I tried desperately to learn moonlight sonata once, but I just couldn't play the ninths. Most of it sounded lovely though." She sighed wistfully taking a sip of her tea. "Sometimes I wished I still played."

"Why don't you?" Kate inquired, handing her cup to Mr. Keith Gandor who promptly took a sip. Kate mumbled something that sounded like 'more sugar?' under her breath. Mr. Keith Gandor Keith fractionally shook his head, and took another sip before handing it back to her.

"I grew out of my lesson teacher, and then when my brother started to have problems, I never managed to make time to find music on my own." Mr. Keith Gandor pulled out a deck of card and arched the cards back and forth in his hands.

"You know I could lend you some of my old music." Kate said smiling. Eve's heart jumped.

"Really?" She felt a smile bubbling up from inside her.

"Sure, and if you wanted I could give you a few lessons as well, just to get you back in the swing of things." Kate's smile was like honey, warm and slow.

"Of course!" Eve exclaimed. "That would be fabulous." For a moment she forgot that she was in a smoke filled mobster's den. For a moment, she was just a girl, facing the chance, for the first time since Dallas left, no, since her father and Geoffrey passed, to make a friend.

"When would-" Kate began.

"What's for dinner, I'm starvin'!" Mr. Berga Gandor burst into the room, his voice filling the space. Eve looked around for a clock of some kind. It couldn't possibly be that late already.

"It's too early." Mr. Keith Gandor said easily.

"Yeah, but . . . Ms. Genoard." Finally Mr. Berga Gandor seemed to notice her sitting there. "To what d'we owe that pleasure?" He asked, though the tone in his voice was none too friendly.

"She's returning Luck's umbrella." Kate piped up.

"Ah. . . Is she staying for dinner?" He asked, sitting down across from Mr. Keith Gandor. Eve felt very suddenly trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Well she's more than welcome to." Kate addressed Eve with the statement.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I really must get home, I've been out for too long as it is." Eve stood up, tucking in her chair, and stepping back from the table once or twice. "Thank you for the tea, Ms. Gandor. "

"Wait, before you go do you want to barrow some music? And please, call me Kate." Kate stood up hastily from the table, walking around to face Eve.

"Oh, um . . ." Eve knew she should just go, but . . . "Yes. Thank you, Ms. . . Kate."

"Well that's a start." Kate smiled. "I've got a few pieces sitting on the piano in the other room, this way." Eve grabbed her coat and followed the woman further into the mafia den.

Luck stepped into the interior of his home. He noted that Kate was playing the piano; it's soft melody drifting down the hall. The through thin slice that the door provided to the rest of the base, he could see a few other doors open to the music. He smiled, sitting down at the table and grabbing someone else's cards. It looked lie Keith and Berga had been there a few moments before, though now there was no sign of them. He noticed too cups of tea, one of empty. That was probably Kate's. He looked at the other, still warm, and barely touched. It was probably Berga's. The big guy was always too nice to tell Kate he didn't want any when she made it. Oh well, it was Luck's now.

After just a few minutes the music stopped, and the sound of a door opening and closing flittered in. Must have been his brothers. They were probably stepping out to get groceries for dinner.

"Luck." He looked up from his cards to see Kate standing in the doorway. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes." He replied, beginning to set up a game of solitaire. "What song were you playing?"

"Hmm?" She walked easily into the room, seemingly looking around for something. Luck took a sip of the tea, then set the cup back down.

"The song you were playing on the piano, I didn't recognize it." He said, looking over the set of cards.

"Oh did you like it?" She paused momentarily, turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah, it was nice." Luck pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"It's called Motzart's Fantasy in D." Kate smiled and resumed her search for a phantom item.

"You don't usually play classics." He commented, shuffling his cards and beginning the monotony of solitaire.

"No I don't . . .By the way, that young woman you mentioned the other day stopped by." Luck's eyebrows knit together as he pulled out his lighter.

"Who?" He couldn't remember talking about a girl.

"You lent your umbrella to her. . . Here it is." Luck turned to face Kate, his cigarette handing limp between his lips. She brandished what was indeed his umbrella.

"Oh, yeah." He took his cigarette from between his lips and forcefully snuffed it on in the ashtray, the urge to smoke suddenly gone.

"She was really lovely, though she wore a lot of ribbons." Kate waltz over, as Luck turned back to his card game. He took a long drag from the cup, and wished that he had something stronger than tea in his hand. "What was her name, again?" She tapped her chin in thought.

"Eve Genoard." Luck replied, setting the cup back on the table. The gig was up, there was no use pretending he didn't know her.

"Hmm . . .That's right." Kate smiled and sat down next to him. "By the way, that was her tea." He felt heat rush into his face.

"I thought it was Berga, he never drinks it when you make him some." Luck was oblivious to Kate's giggles. His was too preoccupied with the stupid thought that his lips had touched the same place hers had.


	2. Chapter 2

Luck sifted through the mail. There were a few bills, some junk mail. A wrinkled and water stained envelope caught his eye. It was a letter from Claire. He opened and read it quickly. That was one of the great things about Claire; he got straight to the point.

"Anything good?" Berga asked.

"Claire's coming for a visit." Luck read the letter once more; just to make sure he had everything right. "He's brining his fiancé."

"What?" Berga nearly tripped over a chair in his haste to get his hands on the letter. "Since when has Claire ever had a girlfriend that lasted more than a month?"

"Usually it's the marriage proposal that scares them away, but I guess she's not so easily scared." Luck handed the letter over to Berga who hastily began to read. After a few minutes he let out a low whistle.

"Well I'll be." Berga set down the letter. Behind him the door opened and Keith stepped in. "Hey Keith, get a load of this. Claire's brinin' his fiancé to meet us!"

"I know." Keith leafed through the other letters.

"What do you mean you know?" Berga demanded.

"They've been together for more than a year, so I guess it makes sense." Luck commented.

"Wait, he's been with this chick for more than a _year_. How did I not know about this?" Berga griped.

"Probably because you never pay attention." Luck smiled slightly.

"You calling me some kind of idiot?" Berga attempted to lean over, menacingly, but Luck had never been particularly frightened of his big brother.

"I'm saying you're obstinate and you don't listen when other people speak." Keith took a seat at the table and shuffled his cards. He was more than used to a little brotherly bickering.

"Why I oughtta-"

"Berga." Kate stuck her head in through the door. "I'm about to teach a lesson. Would you mind keeping it down a bit?"

"It's his fault." Berga pouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Luck.

"Sorry." Luck muttered.

"Oh Luck, I didn't hear you come in." Kate hovered in the doorway.

"I came in through the back door." Luck shrugged. Kate made a vague noise of interest before disappearing through the door.

"Guys, I want to officially introduce you to my beautiful, ravishing, wonderful, magnificent, stunning and absolutely heart-stopping, Chane." Claire stepped aside with a dramatic sweep of his arm to reveal a young woman in black. Her eyes were gold, like a cat. In fact a lot of her reminded him of a cat. Chane stood stock-still save for the slight shift of her wait, from one foot to the other, while her eyes danced over each of the brothers in turn. Keith was the first to step up to her, his hand extended. She tentatively shook it. They exchanged a silent look, before Keith gave the slightest hint of a smile and stepped back.

Berga was next. "Welcome to the family!" He boomed, vigorously shaking her hand. Chane returned the sentiment by nearly breaking his fingers. Berga yelped and swiftly drew his hand back. "That's some handshake you got there!"

"That's my Chane!" Claire wrapped her in a hug from behind, resting his head on her shoulder and beaming. She didn't seem to relax, but after a few seconds Claire pecked her on the cheek and released her.

"We're delighted to meet you. Welcome to the Gandor family Ms. Laforet." Luck took her hand, blowing and kissing the air above her hand before stepping back with his brothers.

"Where are Kate and Kali?" Claire asked, satisfied with introductions.

"They were still getting ready last time I checked," Luck glanced at his watch "Which, was about fifteen minutes ago." Berga let out a hefty groan.

"Women. They're always running around, putting on make up, never ready to gooow ow ow ow ow!" Kali grabbed Berga's ear, tugging that brute down to her height.

"What were you saying about women?" Luck smiled. Kali was perhaps the only person he'd ever met who had a temper that could match Berga's. "You were saying that you expect me to be beautiful, and then complain when I am? You were saying it was wonderful that I love to dress myself up, weren't you?"

"Ow, ow, ow, let me go!" Berga attempted to just wrench her hand from his ear, but Kali was strong and not easily dismissed.

"I'm sorry, who do you think you're talking too?" She demanded.

"Kali," Kate stepped forward to placate her sister-in law. "Maybe you and Berga should take care of this latter." Kali sighed, releasing her husband. She turned her back to him, pouting with her head held high. Berga sighed.

"'m sorry." He mumbled. Kali smiled brightly, and twirled around.

"Wonderful." She threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes and pulling him down so she could press a kiss to his lips. "Now, where is my new sister?" Kali spun around again to size up Chane. "She's pretty. Where're you from, Chane." They all waited for Chane to respond but she just continued to stand there, her lips pressed tightly together. "Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite." Berga snorted, but upon receiving a withering glare, he tried to cover it by coughing.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. Chane's mute." Claire scratched his head.

"Claire, I think that was an important detail." Luck said. Claire shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't see how." He said. Kate sighed.

"Well, I think we should continue this conversation over something to eat." She said.

"Where are we goin'?" Claire asked. "Are we getting pasta?" Berga snorted.

"What is your obsession with pasta?" He asked, grabbing his coat.

"I don't have an obsession." Claire pouted.

"You've ordered pasta every single time we've gone out to eat since you were ten." Luck smiled, flipping his hat onto his head. He grabbed his coat and stepped up to the door.

"I just like pasta." Claire folded his arms, and looked at Chane out of the corner of his eye. Luck had to say that she looked incredibly amused.

"You know I never noticed that before, but you do always get pasta when you visit." Kate said thoughtfully. Kali wrinkled her nose.

"You only eat pasta?" She shook her head. "You've married a strange one." She said to Chane. At that everyone laughed, even Keith had a slight smile on his lips. Luck did his best to control it, but he couldn't stop a single spurt of laughter from bursting through his lips. "What, what's so funny?" Kali demanded.

"Of all the things that make Claire strange. . ." Berga tried to speak again, but he soon broke down in laughter again.

"Well how was I supposed to know? You never tell me anything about your family." Kali pouted. Luck shook his head, smiling to himself, before turning around and opening the door. Someone stumbled in with it.

"Ms. Genoard." Luck stood stock-still, unsure of what to do. Eve straightened her skirt.

"Oh, Mr. Gandor. It's nice to see you. I, uh. . ." She seemed to notice the crowd behind him, and the sudden realization that everyone was watching her seemed to paralyze her.

"Oh, Eve." Kate piped up. "I'm so sorry I totally forgot, we were just about to go to dinner." She moved through the family to stand next to Luck. "Can you drop by tomorrow instead?" Eve paused for a minute, before she nodded and smiled.

"Of course. It's no problem. Enjoy your evening." She smiled and stepped away from the door. Luck threw a quick questioning look at Kate, who replied by silently mouthing the word: _Music. _Luck nodded briefly. He didn't know that Ms. Genoard played the piano.

"Well, let's go." He said those behind him.

There was an awkward moment, when she was leaving, and they were all going the same way. Luck ended up walking next to her, while the rest of his family chattered on behind him. They didn't say anything for a while, but it wasn't entirely terrible. Where the alleyway met the main street they parted ways.

"Good by Mr. Gandor." She said curtseying slightly.

"Good by Ms. Genoard." Luck took off his hat, placed over his heart, and bowed slightly before returning his hat to his head. She turned and walked up the main street, towards the richer districts in town. Luck turned to join his family. None had paid Luck any mind, save Chane. She was staring up the road watching as Eve walked away. When she noticed Luck, she raised a delicate finger to point at Ms. Genoard, her eyes asking a silent question. _Who?_

"Ms. Eve Genoard." He replied. "She's the heir to the Genoard family fortune." Her lips pressed in a thin line.

"That's not quite what she meant." Luck nearly jumped out of his skin, but he was fairly used to his ghost of a brother. Claire smiled, standing right next to Luck where perhaps moments before there had only been Luck's shadow. "She means, who is she? Like, you know." He elbowed Luck playfully.

"Like I said. She's Ms. Genoard." Luck shoved his hands and his pockets and joined the rest. As they walked up the street, Luck fell behind. He stopped for just a second and looked over his shoulder. He could still see Eve's retreating figure. When he turned back to his family, Chane was looking at him. She didn't ask any further questions. Instead she turned back to the conversation with her soon-to-be sister in-laws.

Luck sighed. _Good by Ms. Eve. _

Eve perused the bookshelves, checking here and there. Kate had recommended it to her a little while ago when Eve had mentioned wanting to pick up a new copy of Jane Eyre. And while she was here, she may as well browse around a bit. Oh she ought to get a copy of Pride and Prejudice and she definitely needed to get The Great Gatsby. It wasn't very popular, but her maid loved it so Eve thought that it must be very good. Eve thought she might look at the poetry section as well, and see if they have anything by Emily Dickinson. When she was younger she had never particularly been a fan of Emily Dickinson. All of her poems seemed so foreign, and so strange. But as she aged, Eve began to like them more and mores, especially after what happened with her brother. She thought she understood what Emily was feeling, but that was a silly thought. She knew nothing about Emily Dickinson.

Eve rounded the corner, and nearly dropped her basket. Luck was standing in the poetry isle. He seemed to be consumed in what he was reading. As he leaned against the bookshelf his eyes never lifted from the page, and his lips moved slightly, muttering the words as he read them. When he paused, perhaps to think over the line, his lips formed a smile. It was different the usual slight smile he wore, more content and at ease. Eve was seized with a sudden urge to know what that book was, and to know how it made him smile.

She walked carefully and slowly, as if approaching some dangerous animal. He didn't seem to notice as she approached. Maybe if she just got close enough to read the title, she could just walk away and not bother him. Yet just as she was close enough to read, he seemed to snap out of the trance. He blinked once and looked up.

"Ms. Genoard." Luck looked surprised and a bit confused to see her standing there.

"Hello Mr. Gandor." She pointed at the book in his hands. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but I was wondering what you were reading." He looked back down at the book and then at Eve.

"It's a collections of poems by Edgar Allen Poe." He closed it and tucked the book back into the shelves. "It's one of my favorites."

"Oh, you're not going to get it?" She asked, eyes scanning the shelves. They were all filled with different anthologies, new and old, all containing the same dark poetry.

"I have a copy at home. I actually came here to get one of Aldous Huxley's new books. It's called Brave New World. I just got distracted." Luck's eyes wandered back over the shelves.

"Brave New World . . . that title sounds familiar." Eve tapped the side of her head, trying to think. It was balancing on the tip of her tongue.

"The title comes from a line in _The Tempest_." Luck suggested, and that did the trick.

"'O brave new world, That has such people in't'. I think the daughter, Miranda, says that. I'm not sure it's been a while since I've read _The Tempest_. What's Brave New World about?" Eve was curious to know what other kinds of books Luck liked to read.

"It's set about fifteen hundred years in the future, and deals with the corruption in society." Luck shrugged. "I like Huxley. His works are strangely insightful."

"Huh, that sounds interesting." Personally, Eve had never really heard much about Huxley or any of his works, but she didn't really want to say that.

"What are you here looking for?" Luck inquired.

"I'm looking for some poetry by Emily Dickens."

"You like Emily Dickens?" It surprised Eve that Luck seemed to be surprised. Maybe she didn't come off as the poetry type.

"Well I wasn't much a fan of her when I was younger, but as I've gotten older, I've grown more fond of her poems." Eve smiled.

"I suppose that makes sense." Luck replied.

"How so." Eve clasped her fingers behind her back, and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side.

"Emily Dickens writes a lot about feeling isolated and alone. Her works usually deal with a feeling of alienation or confusion about those who surround her. If you don't mind my saying Ms. Genoard, I think that the events of the past year have probably allowed you to empathize a little more." He cleared his throat and looked across the bookshelves, searching for something.

"I don't mind at all." Eve looked down at the books in her hands, a slight flush spreading across her cheeks. What he said made perfect sense. It was simply a logical observation. He couldn't possibly have been paying attention to her, really it must have been just a casual thought. There was a small rebellious corner of her brain that secretly liked the idea of his paying attention to her.

"Here." Eve looked up to find Luck holding out a book. She took it carefully, as if it were some sort of precious bird. "It has more than just Emily Dickinson in it, but they're all along the same vein. I think you'd like it." Luck said. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you." The book was thick, and its cover was slightly worn. The gold inlay that spelt out the title was dull, like someone's finger had traced it a thousand times. "I didn't know they sold second hand books here." She wondered whom this book had belonged to and just how many times they'd read the words.

"Oh, my apologies. Let me find you a new copy." Luck reached toward her book, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"No!" Eve spoke a little too fast. She took a second to compose herself. "No thank you, I like this one. It's beautiful." Eve smiled up at him. "I like the way it looks, like some ancient story book." Eve took a peak inside, running her fingers over the corner of one of the pages.

"Truth be told, the second hand books are my favorite. It's a different story when someone else has read it." Luck leaned over her should to scan the page. "Hope is a thing with feathers." He mumbled. Eve had never seen this one.

"Hope is the thing with feathers" She began to read, her voice soft.

"That perches in the soul

And sings the tune without the words

And never stops at all,

And sweetest in the gale is heard;

And sore must be the storm

That could abash the little bird

That kept so many warm.

I've heard it in the chillest land

And on the strangest sea,

Yet never, in extremity,

It asked a crumb of me." Again Eve read it, though this time just to herself. She wasn't entirely sure that she understood it, but there was something wildly compelling about those first lines. Hope is a thing with feathers that perches in the soul. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should turn the page or close the book and go, however Luck seemed to make the decision for her. His long fingers touched the world as they reached across, turning the page to another poems.

"A Book" And this time it seemed to be his turn to read. A slight smile perched on his lips as he read the words.

"There

is no frigate like a book

To take us lands away,

Nor any coursers like a page

Of prancing poetry.

This traverse may the poorest take

Without oppress of toll;

How frugal is the chariot

That bears a human soul." Eve smiled at the words and when she looked up she saw that Luck was smiling too, not the tiny uplift or the slight smirk, but a real true smile. It did some strange things to her insides. He looked down at her when she didn't say anything or turn the page.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, the smile fell from his lips.

"No. . . no. The opposite actually." She blushed slightly, closing the book, and hugging it to her chest. What silly thing for her to say. Eve thought that now he must think her awfully strange. Though when she looked up she couldn't see any hint of mocker or apprehension.

"What was it?" He asked again.

"Oh it's nothing." She smiled shaking her head.

"Well, now I'm curious."

"If you insist . . . It's just that you were really smiling, and I don't think I've ever seen you do that." She conceded, hoping that he didn't become too offended.

"I smile." Luck insisted, and though his face was fairly still, his eyes were kind and had a hint of mirth.

"If that's the case then it must be awfully rare." She joked. "Like seeing a lady bug in winter."

"A ladybug . . ." He thought aloud. "Aren't those supposed to bring you luck if you see one?"

"I do believe so. Now that I think about it, that seems incredibly fitting Mr. Luck" And she couldn't help but giggle at the pun, even if it was awfully silly. Luck smiled as well, shaking his head as his shoulders bounced to silent laughter. Then was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"If it would bring you luck, I suppose I'll simply have to smile for you more often." Before she could reply, a lot of noise all happened at once. The door to the shop chimed, there was the sound of running, and a voice called above the silent shuffle that filled the rest of the store.

"LUCK! HEY LU-oh." A young man in a green fedora rounded the poetry isle. He faltered when he noticed Eve standing next to Luck. "Am I, uh. . ." The young man looked back and forth between the two "Am I interrupting something?" Eve felt a wave of heat rush to her cheeks.

"No." Luck replied quickly, shoving his hands in his pocket and crossing over to his friend. Eve couldn't see his face as his eyes were trailed firmly to the ground, and his hat was dipped low on his brow.

"Are you sure? Because I can come back later." Eve was struck by just how loud this young man was. Even now that he wasn't shouting, his voice rang clear above the careful susurrus of the bookstore.

"I'm fine Firo." He replied evenly. The young man, Firo, looked back at Eve one last time before shrugging.

"Alright." He said, and though he seemed hardly convinced, it didn't appear to bother him that much, and he left the poetry isle without another word. Before Luck followed, he looked back one last time.

"Good by Ms. Genoard."

"Good by Mr. Gandor."

This always happened to her when she went into a bookstore. Really, she should have learned by now, but the allure of new releases was usually too much to turn away.

"Will that be all?" The cashier said looking at the mound of literature on the checkout counter like he wasn't entirely sure a single person could carry it call.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, perhaps a little bashful. Yes, she really should have learned by now.

"Alright then." The man began to back the books away into a bag, carefully laying them together. Eve watched, confused for a few seconds. She decided she must have missed something.

"I'm sorry, how much did you say it was? I missed it."

"It's nothing." He said, and continued to pack up the books.

"Pardon?" Now eve was sure she had missed something.

"That young man covered it." The cashier gestured towards the door, where Luck had presumably left a while ago. She remembered hearing the door ring as he and Firo left. "He's a patron of the store, comes here often. He told me that he'd pick up the tab for your books."

"Oh." Eve looked towards the windows, out onto the street where the afternoon sun beat down on everything. A funny fluttering feeling seized her heart.

"Do you need help carrying this Miss?" The cashier asked, handing her a bag full of new books.

"No, thank you." She said quietly, taking the bag from him. Just as she was turning to go, a thought struck her. Turning back to the cashier she said, "Would you mind if I wrung up just one more book?" The cashier sighed.

"I suppose not. Let met just add it to the old tab."

"Oh no" Eve said. "That won't be necessary. I'd like to pay for this myself." The cashier only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you ought to go get it." Eve felt her heart flutter for a second.

"I'll be right back."

"Luck, there's a package for you from the book store." Kate called from the living room, as she sorted the mail. Here and there she picked out letter that were addressed to Keith, or the Gandor family in general. Luck looked up from the hand of solitaire he was playing, pulling the cigarette from between his lips and blowing a small cloud of smoke.

"I didn't order anything. I was just there." It was a book of course, there was no denying that, all wrapped up in neat brown paper and tied tightly with a twine bow.

"Well you ought to open it and see what it is. If you don't want it you can always return it." Kate flicked through the letters one last time before turning and heading to give Keith his mail. Luck eyed the package warily before standing up from the card table and making his way over. He pulled lightly on the twine string and it came undone easily enough. Careful not to rip the paper so that it could be easily returned, he unwrapped the little brown box. A letter on top of the book obscured it's title, though Luck new exactly what it was.

With a faint smile on his lips, Luck plucked the neat little white envelope and read opened it up. It read as follows, in perfect cursive:

_Dear Mr. Gandor,_

_While I'm sure the last thing you need is, what is in all likelihood, another copy of Edgar Allen Poe's works, I thought that it might be the best way to thank you for your kindness. Truly, there is no frigate like a book, and after all the stories you gave me, I thought I might give you one as well. May this book bring a smile to your face, and by extension, Luck. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Eve Genoard_

Right so this has been sitting unfinished on my desktop for like TWO WHOLE FREAKING MONTHS, because I am lazy and had absolutely no idea how to finish it. I had some bad writer's block man.

Fun fact, court manners, especially those of Europe, and particularly those of eastern Europe, dictate, that you are not supposed to actually kiss the lady's hand if it's extended to you. That's considered to be too intimate, especially since Chane is pretty much a complete stranger and his brother's fiancé. Don't ask me why Luck adheres to weird court manners, I don't know why. I'm just really obsessed with different layers of propriety.


End file.
